FIG. 1 illustrates a traditional flat-lapped bi-directional, two-module magnetic tape head 100, in accordance with the prior art. As shown, the head includes a pair of bases 102, each equipped with a module 104. The bases are typically “U-beams” that are adhesively coupled together. Each module 104 includes a substrate 104A and a closure 104B with readers and writers 106 situated therebetween. In use, a tape 108 is moved over the modules 104 along a tape bearing surface 109 in the manner shown for reading and writing data on the tape 108 using the readers and writers 106. Conventionally, a partial vacuum is formed between the tape 108 and the tape bearing surface 109 for maintaining the tape 108 in close proximity with the readers and writers 106.
Two common parameters are associated with heads of such design. One parameter includes the tape wrap angles αi, αo defined between the tape 108 and a plane 111 in which the upper surface of the tape bearing surface 109 resides. It should be noted that the tape wrap angles αi, αo includes an inner wrap angle αi which is often similar in degree to an external, or outer, wrap angle αo. The tape bearing surfaces 109 of the modules 104 are set at a predetermined angle from each other such that the desired inner wrap angle αi is achieved at the facing edges. Moreover, a tape bearing surface length 112 is defined as the distance (in the direction of tape travel) between edges of the tape bearing surface 109. The wrap angles αi, αo and tape bearing surface length 112 are often adjusted to deal with various operational aspects of heads such as that of FIG. 1, in a manner that will soon become apparent.
During use of the head of FIG. 1, various effects traditionally occur. FIG. 2A is an enlarged view of the area encircled in FIG. 1. FIG. 2A illustrates a first known effect associated with the use of the head 100 of FIG. 1. When the tape 108 moves across the head as shown, air is skived from below the tape 108 by a skiving edge 204 of the substrate 104A, and instead of the tape 108 lifting from the tape bearing surface 109 of the module (as intuitively it should), the reduced air pressure in the area between the tape 108 and the tape bearing surface 109 allows atmospheric pressure to urge the tape towards the tape bearing surface 109.
To obtain this desirable effect, the wrap angle αo is carefully selected. An illustrative wrap angle is about 0.9°±0.2. Note, however, that any wrap angle greater than 0° results in tents 202 being formed in the tape 108 on opposite edges of the tape bearing surface 109. This effect is a function of tape stiffness and tension. For given geometrical wrap angles for example, stiffer tapes will have larger tents 202.
If the wrap angle αi, αo is too high, the tape 108 will tend to lift from the tape bearing surface 109 in spite of the vacuum. The larger the wrap angle, the larger the tent 202, and consequently the more air is allowed to enter between the tape bearing surface 109 and tape 108. Ultimately, the forces (atmospheric pressure) urging the tape 108 towards the tape bearing surface 109 are overcome and the tape 108 becomes detached from the tape bearing surface 109.
If the wrap angle αi, αo is too small, the tape tends to exhibit tape lifting 205, or curling, along the side edge of the tape bearing surface 109 as a result of air leaking in at the edges and tape mechanical effects. This effect is shown in FIG. 2B. Particularly, the edges of the tape curl away from the tape bearing surface 109, resulting in edge loss or increased spacing between the edges of the tape and the tape bearing surface 109. This is undesirable, as data cannot reliably be written to the edges of a tape in a system subject to edge loss.
Additionally, the tape lifting 205 results in additional stress at points 206 which, in turn, may cause additional wear. Further augmenting such tape lifting 205 is the fact that the tape 108 naturally has upturned edges due to widespread use of technology applied in the video tape arts.
The external wrap angles αo are typically set in the drive, such as by rollers. The offset axis creates an orbital arc of rotation, allowing precise alignment of the wrap angle αo. However, situations arise where rollers may not be the most desirable choice to set the external wrap angles αo. For example, rollers require extra headroom in a drive, particularly where they are adjustable. Additionally, rollers, particularly adjustable roller systems, may be more expensive to install in the drive. A further drawback of this approach is mechanical alignment cannot be completed independent of signal read readiness.
One proposed solution, which is less expensive than implementing adjustable rollers, is to precisely install fixed rollers in the drive, the mounting of the rollers being fixedly set to provide about the desired wrap angle. (Some implementations further require adjusting the head during drive build to obtain the desired wrap angles.) However, with normal machining tolerances, the resultant wrap angle can vary by as much as ±0.5°. This is well outside the tolerances required for reliable reading and writing. For instance, using the example of a 0.9° ideal wrap angle, at the low end, the wrap angle would be 0.4°. Such a low wrap angle will result in edge loss. At the high end, the wrap angle would be 1.4°, which results in the tape lifting from the tape bearing surface.
There is accordingly a clearly-felt need in the art for a tape head assembly in which the critical wrap angles are fixed on the head itself, or fixed relative to the head itself. These unresolved problems and deficiencies are clearly felt in the art and are solved by this invention in the manner described below.